<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Family we Made by spacegirlstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010775">The Family we Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff'>spacegirlstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel December 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester Friendship, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Claire Novak &amp; Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester is Claire Novak's Parent, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, I have no idea, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and i need to sleep, as always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heard that you are gonna pop the question,” Claire says from a few feet away.<br/>“Let me guess,” Dean replies without turning around, “A little birdie named Charlie told you.”<br/>“Nope,” she walks up next to the hunter as they both stare at the man standing out in the cold weather wearing nothing more than one of Dean’s hoodies and faded gray sweatpants, “Kaia told me.”<br/>“Wait a second,” Dean looks at her with the corner of his eye, “How does Kaia know?”<br/>“Sam told Bobby who told Jody who then told Kaia and well…”<br/>Dean sighs, “So, everyone except Cas knows that I’m gonna ask him to marry me?”<br/>“Yeah, basically,”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester, Claire Novak &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel December 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Family we Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this as a continuation to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993651">Silver Feathers</a> but you can read it as a standalone too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Conversation fills the room, a loud laugh echoing in the room just as Charlie hands out a bottle of beer to the hunter wedged between the psychic and the dream walker, the trio engaged in a heated debate about Djinn poison vs. Siren poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stands near the door taking in the scene, waving back when Donna offers him a bright smile from the kitchen wearing a pink apron as Jody guides her around a kitchen from near the window, her wounded leg from a few weeks ago resting on the chair placed in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need some help?” He shouts over the chaos, only to get turned down for the seventh time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, he raises his beer towards Charlie in greeting as she approaches him, her own bottle in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard something interesting,” the redhead says, leaning on the wall next to the hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Dean questions, an eyebrow raised as he takes a sip from his bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Facing the man with a knowing smile on her lips, she replies, “Something related to a ring and a Christmas present,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” He asks, his eyes wide as he surveys the room to make sure no one is listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little birdie named Jack told me,” Charlie looks at the said Nephilim sitting on the other side of the room with Cas, Bobby, and Eileen right next to the surprisingly good looking Christmas tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me he told Bobby too,” The hunter says only to groan when the woman answers with a nod. It had been bad enough that he had to share his plan with Sam and Eileen when they had walked into the library only to find him staring at the blue box that now rested somewhere between his clothes inside his duffle bag but now even more people knowing-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you planning to propose?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door saves him from answering the question. With a shrug, the older Winchester moves swiftly through the crowd. Opening the door, he welcomes the blonde hunter standing on the porch with a wide grin and a hug, not caring when the blood on her face gets smeared on his flannel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost my key,” Claire says, stepping out of the embrace to look around the living room overflowing with people. Raising an eyebrow, a smile tugs her lips just as another man comes forward to envelop her in another hug, “Hey, Cas,” She relaxes into the arms of the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to fix you?” Castiel asks as he observes the cut on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks,” She smiles in response as she walks into the room dropping her bag in a corner near the door which Dean then picks up to place out of the way, “My girlfriend likes the scars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughs, shaking his head with fondness, “What took you so long?” He asks as the hunter walks towards her girlfriend, placing a kiss on her head in greeting, “Jody says that you were supposed to be back by last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The deputy turned out to be a Vampire too,” Turning around to look at the two men, she smirks, “Heard you both finally got your head out of your asses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that,” The older Winchester mumbles, looking away as blood rushes to his face, a stupid smile on his lips as his fingers gently intertwined with the angels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you,” Claire replies honestly, “I was starting to feel bad for Sam,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone was starting to feel bad for Sam,” a female voice comment, the woman leaning on her crutches a few feet away from the trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jody,” Dean grumbles as the rest of the people snicker, agreeing with the short-haired woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, she looks at the hunter, “Go and help Donna set up the table,” Turning towards the battered teenager with a sigh, “And you, go to your room and clean up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claire grumbles as she makes her way out of the room, shouting over her shoulder, “Don’t start off without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Dean stands in the kitchen, his gaze fixed on the angel sitting in the garden looking up at the sky. It was almost midnight, a bunch of makeshift beds scattered around the living room to accommodate everyone. Jody and the girls had retired back to their rooms along with Donna, Eileen and Charlie, who were crashing with Patience for the night. The hunter could hear the easy conversation flowing between Jack and Bobby with frequent input from Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard that you are gonna pop the question,” Claire says from a few feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Dean replies without turning around, “A little birdie named Charlie told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” she walks up next to the hunter as they both stare at the man standing out in the cold weather wearing nothing more than one of Dean’s hoodies and faded gray sweatpants, “Kaia told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second,” Dean looks at her with the corner of his eye, “How does Kaia know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam told Bobby who told Jody who then told Kaia and well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighs, “So, everyone except Cas knows that I’m gonna ask him to marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, basically,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stays silent for a few moments before completely facing the teen, “And are you...” he hesitates, “Are you fine with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claire pauses for a moment, letting the question sink in before she nods slowly as she takes in a deep breath. “I am,” she said finally with a small but honest smile, “I’m always going to look at him and for a moment, mistake him for my father and yes I admit that it will be weird to watch him with you,” pausing briefly, she looks at the hunter, her eyes slightly wet as she blinks back the tears, “But you both deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claire turns her gaze back to the angel staring at the sky, completely oblivious to the conversation going on, “If anyone in the whole world deserves it, then it’s you two. Especially with everything you both have gone through. And I would never stand in the way of your happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dean gently pulls the girl against his chest, running a hand down her back as he softly kisses her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping back, she nods in response, sniffling slightly as she wipes away the stray teardrop, “Take good care of him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he assures her, waiting a moment before continuing, “So, if he says yes and we decide to have a proper ceremony, are gonna be the one to walk him down the aisle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Claire chuckles, “Only if you promise me to not stuff me into a dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes at the predictable response, a small beep coming from the clock hanging on the wall signaling midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Claire,” the hunter says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, old man,” she replies with a yawn, twisting to look at him with a knowing smile when Castiel finally turns around to find the duo already looking at him. Gesturing towards the confused man, she says, “Go get him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up the trench coat hanging from the back of the chair next to him, he thumbs the velvet box in his coat pocket. Stepping out into the cold, light snow drifting in the wind, he walks towards the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Dean.” Castiel greets as he lets the hunter help him into his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Angel,” Dean replies, looking back towards the house. Claire looks at him with an encouraging smile. Turning back to his angel, he slips his hand into Castiels’ cold ones, “Fancy a drive?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I wrote more fluff....<br/>Sorry for the mistakes... I'm not feeling well and this was all I could come up with.<br/>Hope you like it!!!<br/>Ps. Will probably write a continuation to this so keep an eye out for it!</p><p>Update: The continuation to this fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031538">City Lights and Proposals</a> has been posted so make sure to check it out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>